The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to foot supports, such as those used for general medical purposes to address conditions associated with edema (swelling), arch weakness, and heel pain resulting from injury to the plantar fascia ligaments. The plantar fascia is the thick connective tissue which supports the arch on the bottom of the foot. It runs from the tuberosity of the calcaneus (or heel bone) forward to the heads of the metatarsal bones—the bone between each toe and the bones of the mid foot. The often painful condition plantar fasciitis is an inflammatory condition of the plantar fascia. This can happen from injury, physical stress, or sometimes for no obvious reason. The most common point for this inflammation is where this ligament joints the heel bone.